This invention relates generally to waste containers, and more particularly to a magazine which dispenses plastic film bag liners, one at a time, through a slot in the bottom of the receptacle.
Many people prefer to protect a trash receptacle with a plastic bag liner, before placing trash in the receptacle. The liner improves sanitation, and can be easily removed from the receptacle, with the trash.
Trash receptacle liners, sold in a box, may be kept in a drawer for use as the occasion requires. One sometimes has to search for the box in order to replace the liner. It would be more convenient to keep liners within the receptacle itself, and some prior inventors have developed magazines or the like which are part of, or are associated with, the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,157 discloses a container which holds plastic bags that are linked together in series, and can be pulled from the container one at a time. The container is intended to be placed in the bottom of a standard trash receptacle, although not permanently affixed to it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,226 is similar, except that the box is inserted laterally into the receptacle through an opening in the bottom of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,507 discloses a trash container having a base provided with a special recess which receives a box of liner bags. U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,453 places a horizontal partition near the bottom of a trash receptacle, so as to provide a lower compartment. Liner bags, which may be wound in a roll initially, are withdrawn through a slot in the partition as needed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,503, No. 4,955,505, and No. 3,300,082 show other roll-type magazines.
The known devices may work perfectly well as long as liner bags remain in the magazine, but when the magazine is empty, replacement of the liner bag supply may be difficult or inconvenient.